Zelda's Adventure
by ZeldatheWarriorPrincess
Summary: When Princess Zelda was young, she often heard stories from her mother. She knows her female ancestors are the damsels in distress in their own lives- so when she becomes a teen, an adventure awaits her. She is determined to show the world that not all princesses are the damsels. Two princesses from other lands team up with her to stop evil. Will they succeed in their quest?
1. Chapter 1

Long ago, after the land of Termina is saved by a legendary hero, the goddesses tell one family in Termina to rule the land. As a result, a monarchy is established for Termina. A beautiful palace is built, and Termina's royal family is sent to live there.

In the land of Lorule, the kingdom is just restoring. Many bridges and villages are either being repaired or built.

Hyrule is really peaceful, and the people do not know that a threat is going to destroy Hyrule and other kingdoms.

One night when the princesses from the three different kingdoms are just either getting ready for bed...

* * *

Zelda's P.O.V

My name is Zelda, and I'm named after my mother. I have light brown hair and blue-green eyes. I have very light skin, too. I'm courageous like my father. I'm very good at archery and playing the ocarina. I'm just training to become the greatest swordswoman the kingdom has ever known.  
I am just getting into bed, and my mother is waiting to tell a bedtime story. "What is the Triforce?" I asked.

"It's a symbol of our land- sort of, actually. The goddesses created the Triforce- the one on top suggests power, the one on the right is wisdom, and the one on the left is courage. It's not fair that only men get to be courageous. Women can be courageous, too."

"I'm courageous," I said.

"I know that. Only a few of our female ancestors actually helped a legendary hero to stop Ganondorf from destroying the world and trying to get the Triforce. And you resemble one of the female ancestors- just a bit."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Is there a parallel world to this world?"

"Of course. A sorcerer named Yuga once took me there because a princess, now a queen, is so desperate to save Lorule from doom. As a result, your father stopped Yuga- and his cowardly counterpart gave the words of wisdom to the Lorulean princess. As a result, she changed and apologized. Right after, your father and I made a wish on the Triforce for Lorule to be restored."

"Were you a coward back then?"

"Of course not. I'm not really a coward, but Ravio is! What were you thinking?"

Mother smirks as she tickles me. "That's for mistaking me for Ravio," She concluded.

"Stop tickling me. I don't mean to call you one."

"Okay, then. Good night, Zelda."

* * *

In Lorule...

* * *

Hilda's P.O.V

My name is Hilda, and I'm named after my mother. Lorule seems to be restoring, and my mother once said that she was so desperate to save Lorule from a terrible fate back then as a teenager. She didn't really tell me much about what happened back then. Maybe it's because she doesn't want me to view her in a negative way.

I'm courageous, and I hope to go on an adventure someday to help restore Lorule. I don't see my parents very much, because they're trying to help the villagers to rebuild the houses and such. A maidservant has to watch me much of the time. The maidservant's name is Nadia, and she's middle aged. There are hints of grey in her hair, and her hair is navy blue.  
Her skin is tan, and she has wrinkles on her forehead. Maybe it's because she's getting old. I am getting into bed, and she is tucking me in.

"Princess Hilda, I'm going to tell you something. I sense that a war is going to be waged on the kingdom of Lorule when you become a teenager. Your parents may not be there when it happens- and that's when you'll have to do something."

"Okay, Nadia."

"Good night, Hilda.

* * *

In Termina...

* * *

Buttercup's P.O.V

My name is Buttercup, and I'm a princess. Termina is a mysterious kingdom, oftentimes a bit dark. My mother once told me that Termina almost suffered a terrible fate long ago- but a hero stopped the moon from crashing into the land. My mother said that the hero carried tons of masks. Seriously, a hero using masks to save Termina long ago? That needs an explanation, possibly.

* * *

**Author's note: Hope you enjoy the first chapter. It's basicially a prologue, with the girls being young at the time. I intend to make Zelda a strong and courageous warrior princess. My OC Buttercup will be ladylike, but she may become more courageous as the story progresses.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ten years later, the princesses are now sixteen...**

* * *

Zelda's P.O.V

I have been having recurring dreams about battling an evil being. I wouldn't be scared of that evil being- and my mother once told me that I do not have the fear gene. I think it is cool, since there are many girls out there who has the fear gene- and I'm the one with the courage gene. I inherited most personality characteristics from my father- and also the amount of strength.

I am headstrong and independent, and I don't like to look feminine- but sometimes my mother tells me to dress formal for the dances held at the castle- Hyrule Castle, that is. I hate pink, and I would rather wear a blouse and a pair of shorts than wear the dreaded pink dress that I inherited from my mother. I also wear some armor that is created by the royal blacksmith- I wear the armor whenever I go out into the dangerous parts of the kingdom.

My hair isn't horribly long- and last week when my parents were sleeping, I used the sword to cut off my hair so that it can reach my shoulders.

* * *

Hilda's P.O.V

I have some nightmares about an evil being trying to destroy Lorule- and a girl is involved in the fight against the evil being. The girl has brown hair and blue green eyes. She has pale skin, and she wears some armor. She wears her hair in a ponytail- and one time when I was dreaming, I saw what she looks like- she looks a bit similar to me.

I'm not scared of some evil being- probably because I don't get scared easily. My mother died from the plague a few years back, and my father was mourning the whole time.

* * *

Buttercup's P.O.V

I have recurring dreams- and they're really terrifying. An evil entity was chasing me in that dream- and I can hear the echoes in possibly one of the castle hallways. I think the man was trying to capture me- and possibly turn me into a painting or worse. Every night when I woke from the dream, my mother would assure me that someone other than the entity will be there to protect me.

I'm not sure if her predictions are true, though. A few years back, my father died trying to protect our kingdom from an invading army. Now, I am preparing for the ball tonight- and I will wear a pastel pink ballgown. By the way, I have dark brown hair and light green eyes. I will also wear my favorite tiara that has an emerald in the middle.

A prince from another land is coming to meet me. I'm really excited to see what he's like- although deep inside, I want to be free to marry whoever I choose. My mother, however, has something against me marrying a peasant or a man of lower class. I don't know why, but, one time, she told me that the reason why she would assign that prince for me is because she says nothing good is coming out of Termina's villages.

Of course, something good may come out of one of the villages- or possibly from another land other than the one that the prince's family rules. "I don't really understand why my mother does not approve of lower class men," I told one of my servants.

"Me neither," The woman replied. Her name is Shelby, by the way.

"Even though she gave me the reason, I would not agree with her. She probably doesn't like the lower class."

"You have to speak good things about your mother- and not just bad things, okay? If she hears you talk negatively about her, she may get offended. Her rages are a bit scary whenever something or someone provokes her."

"You don't need to be a coward."

"Well, but I'm the coward."

"Okay, then. My hair is half curled- and you need to complete the job of curling my beautiful long hair!" I demanded.

"That's not nice to yell at others- it's unladylike. You're almost as temperamental as your mother," Shelby scolded with a clearly stern tone of voice.

* * *

**Meanwhile, in the pitch black Dark World, Ganondorf and Yuga are plotting something...**

* * *

Normal P.O.V

Ganondorf slams his hand onto the table as he starts to speak to Yuga. "You're not allowed to steal my Triforce of Power. It belongs to me. You should go right ahead and enter the land of Lorule- and try to manipulate the Lorulean princess. If it fails, then kidnap her and bring her to me! And, kidnap the princess of Termina, too!"

"What do you need from the princesses?"

"I'm not sure- but they're beautiful, I guess. I want to rule all of the kingdoms that exist, so try to murder the Lorulean rulers, and also the Hyrulean rulers! The same goes for Termina's queen!"

"And what of Princess Zelda, huh?"

"She's too clever- she'll escape our grasp, unlike her female ancestors who were the damsels in distress."

"Okay, then. I'll go now- at your command, Master."

Ganondorf smiles evilly as he watches his servant exit the hall. "Who's the pawn of evil now?" He mused. He remembered the time when he was used by Yuga to kill the Hero of Time- and that hero is now king. Although the paintings are stock still- no movement, he adores the women in those paintings.

He remembered the time when he commanded one of his minions to steal the paintings so that he can know what the beautiful princesses look like.

Yuga is on the way to Lorule Castle, when he is stopped by one of the guards. "Are you going to see our king?" The guard asked.

"You mean the cowardly Ravio- I'll talk to him. He knows me, so no harm would come to him," Yuga lied.

Yuga then rushes into the throne room, and the king is standing there, stock still as a result of fear overcoming him. "Yuga?! But, I thought you were killed. Please, don't kill me!" The king said.

"Your dear queen is dead, so that I can easily kill you!" And with that, Yuga uses his magic to kill the king. The saddened teen who watched the whole time rushes to the king.

"Father, father! Don't die!"

"Your reaction is so priceless, princess! I'll go off to the other kingdoms to kill more rulers for my master Ganondorf!"

"Your evil master is not going to get away with it so easily!"

Hilda angrily watches Yuga as Yuga recedes from her sight.


	3. Chapter 3

Hilda's P.O.V

I am feeling furious, yet saddened, that this man killed my father. He barged in so rudely without introducing himself, and he is so vile! So vile, that I want to stop him... He better not kill the others. First, my mother died from the plague, and now this vile man killed my father! I rush to my room, and I start crying into my pillow.

A few seconds later, I hear footsteps entering my room. "Are you okay?" A familiar voice asked.

"I'm fine. A vile man murdered my father! How could he? And my father is so defenseless! Maybe that's because he's such a coward. I wonder how this man knew my father," I replied as my voice cracks a bit, "Nadia, I'm afraid that he may hurt Lorule!"

"It's all right, Hilda. You have to be strong for the royal family- Lorule's fate is in your hands. I'm sure you'll find the strength to stop the man that killed your father."

"My mother and father meant the world to me! Every time I get sad or angry, they'll be there to comfort me and possibly calm me down. Now, who will be there for me? Who will teach me how to be a kind of ruler that tries not to hurt her kingdom?"

"You are mentally strong enough to handle being a ruler, I'm sure of it."

"How do you know? I was just learning, and I'm only sixteen!"

* * *

Zelda's P.O.V

This evil man created such a vile mess! He killed my mother and my father! How could he?! I rush to block his path, and I point my finger at him. "You! You've been killing off all the rulers! That's a vile act, and you'll be punished for that!" I accused with a sharp tone of voice.

"Oh, you humor me, princess. My name's Yuga, and my master is Ganondorf! Now let me continue into the land of Termina!" He retorted as he pushes me out of the way.

My mother once told me that the cracks lead to Lorule. I walk to my dying father, and I kneel besides him. "What should I do now?" I asked.

"Go to Lorule, and make sure the princess is okay, and not in grave danger."

"Alright- but do I have to use the Master Sword just in case the enemies try to hurt her?"

"Yes. It's in the castle's weaponry room."

"I'll protect Hyrule, so don't worry."

"Okay, then. I'll always be your father, and you'll always be my daughter."

And with that, my father died. He is a very strong man- I'm sure of it. That's why he dies slower than my mother does. I run to the weaponry room, and I grab the Master Sword just before I venture through the crack.

* * *

Hilda's P.O.V

A few minutes later after Nadia left my bedroom, I hear the footsteps in the hallway, approaching. It has to be someone else. I open the door, and as I walk farther into the hallway, I notice a girl about my age. So, she's the one that I saw in my dream. "Who are you?" I asked.

"My name is Zelda, and I'm the princess of Hyrule. My parents are murdered by Yuga. So, I came here to make sure that you're alright and not in danger."

"How do you know about me?"

"My parents told me about yours- and you are Princess Hilda, right?"

"Right. My parents are dead, too. My father got killed by the same man, and my mother died from the plague a few years back."  
Zelda gasps, and then starts to speak. "Really? That's terrible. And that's probably why your face is a bit tear stained. I'm sorry about that- I feel your pain."

"Thanks for being so understanding."

"Okay. Now, we should check on Termina's royal family. Yuga could be in Termina, possibly murdering the princess's parents!"  
She then leads me through a crack, and now we're possibly in her castle.

* * *

Buttercup's P.O.V

As I enter the throne room, I gasp in horror- my mother is dead! And this man is the one behind her death! I don't think he is the prince- he could be a villain. This man is scary- and insane, I guess. He gazes upon me, and I freeze. "I've finally found you, princess! Now, stand still, because I'm going to turn you into a painting!"

"No, I won't allow you to kidnap me. If the prince was here, then he'd kill you or something."

"Shut up, damsel! I don't want any wrinkles on your face when you become a painting! My master Ganondorf would surely be impressed by your beauty!"

"I don't know who Ganondorf is, but you have to go, before I call the guards!"

"They're weak, and they can't defeat me!"

"So?"

He raises his staff, and I immediately run into the hallway. My legs seem to have a mind of their own, and I'm basicially terrified. This man is going to steal me away! I start to scream for help, and there is no response. "Help! Someone save me!" I shouted.

An hour later, I rush out of the palace and into the main town. "Help!" I concluded, "Please stop this man! He's going to kidnap me!"

A pair of girls appeared, and they rush towards the man. I stop to see what's going to happen, though I'm feeling the urge to rush off. "You two princesses! How did you get here? You would turn into skeletons if you ever enter the Kokiri Forest! Are you two trying to stop me?!" He demanded.

"Stop him!" I commanded the girls.

"Wait a minute, you coward over there! You would have been at Ganondorf's castle if you stood still!"

"You're not taking her!" The brown haired girl said, "Yuga, you're going to lose- along with Ganondorf. I'm sure of it."

"Zelda's right. You shouldn't be killing off the rulers and you should not be kidnapping people!"  
So, the brunette is Zelda. I wonder what the violet haired girl's name is, though.

"Hilda, I thought I manipulated you as I once did your mother! But, somehow, you resisted!"

"Because my father taught me to resist the influence of evil!"

The violet haired girl's name is Hilda. Their names sound a bit similar.

"I'm going back to Ganondorf's lair. I'm sure he'll unleash his minions on you!" Yuga retorted, "And if I ever came to see you again, then this girl will come with me, for sure!"


	4. Chapter 4

Zelda's P.O.V

Yuga is cackling like an insane witch as he disappears into the clock tower, possibly to go to Ganondorf's lair. Then, the princess glances at me and Hilda. "Is he going to kidnap me next time?" The princess asked.

"No. We'll protect you- and you don't need to be scared anymore. By the way, what is your name?"

"I am Princess Buttercup of Termina."

"That's a pretty name- the name reminds me of a flower."

"Thanks. All my friends think that name sounds pretty."

"Okay, then. I sense that this place is in danger- and we can't have you suffer during an invasion at the palace that would happen soon. So, you can come with us."

Buttercup smiles as I gently take her hand. "Are you going to escort me out of the kingdom?" She asked.

"Yes," I replied. She is so beautiful... Her curly brown hair glides gently across her back, reaching her hips. She has the light emerald eyes that has the twinkle of kindness in them, and she has plump pink lips. She also has fair, flawless skin and a slender nose.

She is so slender, and she has a perfect oval face. She seems to realize that I am gazing at her, so she opens her mouth to ask me a question.

"What are you looking at?" She asked.

"You, because you're so beautiful."

Her cheeks turn a light pink as she giggles a bit. "Usually, a woman wouldn't gaze at me in such a way- but you did, just now."

I smile at her innocent and sweet demeanor as we enter the clock tower to go to Hyrule. "Zelda, did you like the princess?" Hilda asked.

"Yes," I replied, "In a friend type of way, for your information! She may be in love with a prince."

"No, I'm not in love with a man yet!" Buttercup said, "How did you know?"

"I didn't know, Buttercup. Just ignore our conversation- no need to be so nosy!"

"Don't be so rude to her, Zelda. She needs to feel secure- she almost got kidnapped by Yuga," Hilda said, "And she doesn't need to feel like she was endangered."

"Whatever, Hilda. No wonder you are sensitive sometimes."

"And you're so insensitive- despite the fact that you were being understanding earlier when we just met."

"Stop arguing. I don't like it when you girls argue," Buttercup interrupted gently.

"We're not arguing, you girly priss!" I shouted.

She starts to cry, and Hilda opens her mouth to say something. "I told you not to be so rude to Buttercup! She's a princess who just lost her parents to a murderer! We need to be understanding to her. We've lost our parents, too- we should feel sympathy for her," Hilda said as she touches the princess in such a gentle way.

"I'm sorry about being rude," I told Buttercup, "But we have to hurry to Hyrule."

"You didn't show any sympathy in your expression or your voice. You sound so cold and stoic," Hilda said.

"Because I am," I replied as we rush to the area where we enter Termina.

"What do we do now?" Buttercup asked.

"We teleport to Hyrule Field, okay?" Hilda said as she raises her staff.

A second later, we teleport to Hyrule Field. It is getting dark outside, and Buttercup seems so terrified- maybe it's the coming darkness that is bothering her. I feel a bit guilty about shouting at her- I just lost my temper when she interrupted the earlier conversation. Two boys our age on the horses appear, and they stop upon noticing us.

"Are you princesses lost?" The boy with light brown hair asked.

"At least be nice to them- and I think I know Hilda, the girl with violet hair. She escaped the castle somehow when a scary looking man rushed into the castle,"

The boy with black hair with a hint of violet replied.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"My name's Link, and this is Ravio. We just met earlier today," The boy with light brown hair replied.

"Ravio, Zelda allowed me to escape right after Yuga killed my father. And we found out that Yuga is killing all the rulers because of an evil man named Ganondorf," Hilda said.

"Really? Zelda, you're a hero for helping my royal friend escape," Ravio told me.

"I'm not trying to save her- I just found her somewhere in Lorule Castle, right after Yuga killed my parents," I replied with a slight chuckle.

"We should still protect Hilda, though. Yuga may come back and try to manipulate Hilda."

"She doesn't need protection. She looks like she can take care of herself."

"Still, I haven't learned the name of the beautiful girl in the pink dress," Link said.

"She is Princess Buttercup of Termina."

"Gosh! How many more princesses do we have to save?"

"I don't need saving," I remarked as I walk over to punch Link.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"Being yourself," I replied.

"You're so mean."

"I know."

"Actually, Zelda's not such a bully. She tried to be understanding earlier when she found me in Lorule Castle. And then, she defended Buttercup when Yuga was attempting to kidnap Buttercup," Hilda said.

Buttercup slowly approaches Link. "You're so handsome, Link. But, you're a peasant, right? That doesn't matter to me, but it does to my dead mother," She said.

Link smiles as he touches her gloved hand. I am feeling slightly jealous- Buttercup is taking a liking to Link instead of me! Maybe it's because I bullied her a bit.

"Link, are you stealing her from me?"

"No. What are you talking about?"

"Never mind."


	5. Chapter 5

Zelda's P.O.V

After the boys gave us a tent to sleep in, they rode off on their horses. I glance at Buttercup, and she seems scared. I smirk at her, and I then chuckle at her fears. I allow her to enter the tent. Hilda is sitting in the tent, almost ready to fall asleep. "Why do you tease her for being scared of the dark?" She asked.

"Because I think she's just a tag along girl. She'll only depend on us for protection."

"Whatever, Zelda. I'll sleep in the middle, so you won't have to tease her in the middle of the night for waking from a nightmare."

"Are you so protective of her that you won't allow me to touch her in her sleep?"

"Touch her?! Are you thinking about raping her or something?"

"No!"

"Okay, that's good. Nobody gets raped on our journey, okay?"

"Okay then," I finished as I crawl to the left side. Buttercup crawls to the right side to fall asleep.

* * *

Buttercup's P.O.V

As I fall into a deep sleep, I begin to drift into a dream- a recognizably recurring nightmare, I assume.

_A huge fire never stops as a figure on a black stallion appears. The horse raises its front hooves into the air as it neighs. The figure is holding a long fiery sword as the black stallion rides through the flames. Thunder booms, and I hear evil laughter echoing from the figure. The figure is a man, with a dark red cape and ominously dark armor. _

_He has golden eyes that suggest evil, and he has dark skin. His muscles are huge, and he has an evil grin. His nose is long and hooked- much like an evil sorcerer. He gazes at me, and I gasp in terror. I start to run from him as the sound of the hooves approach me. I look behind myself, and a huge beast is in place. I scream in terror as the beast approaches me._

_"Wake up, Buttercup!" A voice urged. _

_I ignore the voice as I start running for the second time. The scene changes from the chase to being in a cell, imprisoned by the two vile men that are trying to rule all of the kingdoms. I scream for help, and there is no answer. Nobody comes to the rescue. "Wake up!" The same voice urged._

I finally woke up, and Hilda is sitting up. "You seemed to have a nightmare. What was going on in the dream?" She asked.

I don't want to talk loud enough, because Zelda is partially sleeping, and possibly listening to our conversation. Zelda may tease me or something. "Hilda, the dream is so real..." I said.

"Really? What is it about?"

"A man with golden eyes and dark skin. He rides on a black stallion, and he is plotting to rule the kingdoms. He may unleash the beast within- he would transform. After that scene, I was in a cell, and nobody came to the rescue! It felt so real."

"Are you talking about Ganondorf?" Zelda asked in a tired tone of voice.

"Possibly," Hilda replied.

"Okay. I'll tell you about him. He has come from the Gerudo Desert in search of the Triforce, and to rule the world. He won't stop in his plan to make people's lives miserable and to bring certain lands to ruins. He has kidnapped the Six Sages, and we must save them- before something terrible happens."

I scream in terror. What if Ganondorf or Yuga finds me? Then, I would be taken to a cell deep inside their lair!

"Zelda, you scared Buttercup," Hilda said.

"I didn't mean to. I'm just telling you about this man, and his quest to steal the Triforce and to rule the world."

"Okay, so you're just telling us. I'm still a bit afraid, though," I said.

"Buttercup, it's okay. We're not going to let Ganondorf and Yuga capture you," Hilda replied.

I then hear the sound of the leaves crunching. I get scared again, and the girls can see it in my expression. "I'll see if someone's out there," Zelda said, "Hilda, you make sure that Buttercup is safe."

Zelda crawls out while holding the sword.

* * *

Zelda's P.O.V

It's early in the morning, possibly five o'clock. A dark knight is standing near the trees, ready to confront me. "Where is Termina's princess?" He demanded.

"I can't tell you, because if I did, then her life would be at stake. That's what you should know. Are you one of Ganondorf's minions?"

"Well, Ganondorf sent me and my men to other kingdoms to search for the princess. Where is the princess?!"

"You are challenging me. Bring it on, you evil dark knight!"

He then raises his sword, and I charge at him with my sword. He blocks the attack with his shield, and I quickly get behind his back so that I can attack the vulnerable areas. Two other dark knights appear, and Hilda crawls out of the tent.

"Hilda! You're supposed to be guarding the princess!" I told her as I focus on trying to get to the knight's weak spots.

"I just want to help. I have a magical staff- my mother gave it to me long ago."

And then, she takes out a staff, and the Triforce floating above the staff is inverted.


	6. Chapter 6

Hilda's P.O.V

"Do you really think you can defend yourself with this thing?" One of the dark knights remarked.

His remark makes me furious, because I know he's making fun of how I usually defend myself. "Yes. And I can't have you making fun of me- or my staff. Now, you should go back to Ganondorf's lair, or else!" I retorted as I raise my staff to magically attack him.

"You fight like a girl," The dark knight said as he raises his shield to block the magical attack.

I fume in anger, not willing to give up. "I won't give up! And neither would Zelda!" I shouted.

Zelda has taken down the other dark knights, and this knight won't give up. He must really be a tough nut- or it's just me. Zelda rushes over to help, and she stabs the dark knight's chest. I finish off the dark knight using my magic staff.

I sigh with relief a second later, and Buttercup gets out of the tent. One of the dark knights notice her, and Buttercup stops moving completely. "Master Ganondorf shall be pleased to see you," The dark knight said as he approaches her.

"Leave Buttercup alone!" I warned him as I walk in between to defend Buttercup. I hold up my staff to keep my guard up. "Zelda, you take Buttercup to safety. I'll deal with this man," I told Zelda as she takes a hold of Buttercup's hand.

"Zelda, you're supposed to deal with the knight and allow Hilda to defend me." Buttercup said as they walk out of the forest.

"Hilda, you're fiesty and stubborn, just like your Hyrulean counterpart! You both won't hand the princess over to me- or Master Ganondorf, or even Yuga!" The dark knight exclaimed angrily as he raises his sword.

I sense that it's going to become an unsafe situation- I am getting into danger of being murdered! I step back to delay his possible attacks, and then, he starts to charge at me. I use my magical staff to teleport out of the way, and now I'm behind him.

I raise my magical staff to attack the dark knight with my magic, and he didn't defend himself this time. He is knocked into a nearby tree, and he seems as if he's going to give up so that he can search for Termina's princess.

I quickly teleport myself into the middle of Hyrule's field, and Zelda is standing a few feet away from me. "Hilda, what are you doing now? The dark knights will give chase if they find Buttercup here," She demanded with anger in her tone as she approaches me.

"At least you have a horse- didn't you steal the horse, though?"

"Shut up. It's a horse that I borrowed from the Lon Lon Ranch."

"Lon Lon Ranch?"

"It's a ranch that is in the southern part of Hyrule, just an half hour away from Castle Town."

"Okay, then. No need to be so rude."

"I'm just giving you information!" She shouted. There is sharpness in her tone.

I don't intend to ask any more questions, because she may lose her temper and yell at me for the rest of the day. Some people can be quite temperamental, by the way.

"Zelda, when will I ever get to Termina to see the prince that comes from a foreign land?" Buttercup asked.

"After we defeat Yuga and Ganondorf," Zelda replied, "Remember?!"

"Okay, then. I'm beginning to feel as if the prince is interested in other women- but, I wouldn't mind anyways because I don't want to be forced into a marriage at such a young age."

"Well, then who might you be interested in?"

"I am interested in the boys that we just encountered yesterday. They're a bit awesome. But, not as awesome as you are. I sense, that you are actually a kind and caring person. And you didn't show it because you don't want to be seen as weak."

"Well, but don't tell of my sweet side to anybody else, or you'll lose your head. Got it?"

"I get it."

"Alright."

Zelda can be angry sometimes, but she tries to be nice- at least. I just wish that she is more kind- and less cruel to others.

"Zelda, we should make a deal." Buttercup said.

"What is it?" Zelda asked.

"That if you start treating me kindly, then I shall offer you a special gift after you save my kingdom- and possibly some other lands- from a terrible fate. Deal?"

"Deal." And Zelda shakes Buttercup's hand for a second.


	7. Chapter 7

Zelda's P.O.V

I wonder why my feelings for her are starting to escalate. I no longer feel interested in shouting at her or even making threats about hurting her. I wonder what special gift she has back at her Terminian home- perhaps something that expresses her gratitude and possibly her warm feelings.

I blush a bit at the thought as Buttercup continues to talk with me and Hilda. "Why did your cheeks turn pink?" Buttercup asked.

"Did you like the boys?" Hilda added in.

"No! I don't like the boys. I have feelings for a certain someone," I replied.

"And who is that person you're thinking about?" Buttercup asked, possibly interested.

"It's a pretty girl- and she's really sweet. She is easy to protect because of her cowardliness." I replied.

"Are you thinking about me?"

"Maybe so."

"You like a girl?" Hilda asked, obviously puzzled, "Does that mean that you're a lesbian?"

"Yes. What about it?"

"Nothing, actually. I like Ravio, but I'm developing a crush on Link."

"Who would you like more?" Buttercup asked.

"I'm not sure- possibly Link, because he apparently has more courage."

"I don't care about Link," I said.

"That's because you like girls."

"Whatever, Hilda."

* * *

**Meanwhile, Ganondorf is once again conversing with Yuga- and he's obviously angered...**

* * *

Normal P.O.V

"Why?! Why didn't you kidnap Buttercup? Are those overprotective princesses in the way?!" Ganondorf demanded with sheer rage as he slams the table. The table shakes as a result of the impact of his fist pounding the table.

"They're in the way, Master Ganondorf. Can't you get-"

"You're not the boss! You can't tell me what to do!"

"Okay. Do you expect both of us to search the princesses, and capture Buttercup?"

"Yes. That sounds like a great idea, Yuga. And as you turn Buttercup into a painting, I will ask Princess Hilda if she wants to surrender Lorule to us, or be imprisoned."

They agree with each other as they walk out of the throne room. The world surrounding the dark, gloomy castle is pitch black and scary. The sky is as dark as coal, and there's never any sunlight. The ground is also dark, and the lava surrounds the castle. The only things that populate the dark world are the monsters and the most evil villains.

* * *

**An half hour later, the girls are in the Temple of Time, asking the spirits for guidance.**

* * *

Zelda's P.O.V

"I am destined to be the heroine of time. What obstacles do I have to overcome to save all the lands from a terrible fate?" I asked one of my ancestors.

"Princess Zelda, you have the heart of courage, and a very wise mind. You'll have to beat the bosses lurking deep in the dungeons and rescue the Six Sages. After that, go to Termina, and beat a demon that is commanding the moon to crash into the land. When you enter the Gerudo Desert, find the Mirror of Twilight and assemble the mirror pieces that you may find in some dungeons," A female voice answered.

"And what should I do next?"

"Find the usurper king in the Twilight Palace, and defeat him. A Twili princess needs your help."

"Are some of the dungeons connected to the Lorulean ones?"

"There are two parts of the dungeons now that Hyrule and Lorule are already connected with each other."

"Thanks for your guidance."

Just then, the girls and I hear a loud boom from the outside of this Temple. "What is that?!" Buttercup asked, obviously terrified.

"We have to investigate," I replied, "It could be an invasion from an enemy kingdom."

Two men walk into the Temple of Time, grinning evilly. "Ganondorf and Yuga! What on earth are you doing here?!" I demanded, "You're not going to kidnap Buttercup... Are you?!"

"Yes," They replied as Yuga approaches the Terminian princess. Buttercup runs into a corner as Hilda simply acts calm, but slightly assertive.

"You're going to be more beautiful as a painting," Yuga told Buttercup.

"I agree with my servant," Ganondorf added as he turns his attention to Hilda.

"What do you want, Ganondorf?!" Hilda asked.

"This is a question for all the rulers of their own lands. Are you willing to surrender the kingdom of Lorule to me, or be imprisoned?" Ganondorf demanded.

"I... I'd rather save my kingdom! I wouldn't care if I get imprisoned- somebody will still save Lorule, anyways!"

As Ganondorf raises his hand to kidnap Hilda, Hilda drops her staff- possibly because she's worried for her kingdom. She gasps as Ganondorf encases her in a crystal prison. "Zelda, the fate of Lorule rests in your hands! Brave the dungeons, help the princesses, and hopefully you tell Link to rescue me..." She said.

"Don't worry, Hilda. I'll do the best I can to save your kingdom from doom."

"And don't forget about other kingdoms!"

I watch as the men disappear, along with the two princesses that are now in grave danger.


	8. Chapter 8

Zelda's P.O.V

As I walk out, I hear a voice in my head, possibly speaking to me. I recognize that voice- it's Hilda's voice. I wonder if we can read each other's thoughts.

_"Zelda, can you hear my voice?" Hilda's voice asked._

_"Yes, but I still wonder how we can speak with each other through thoughts. Do we simply think, or what?" I replied._

_"No. It's called telepathy- the ability to read one's thoughts."_

_"Are you in the castle's dungeon? If so, which castle?"_

_"I'm imprisoned in Ganondorf's castle. I can't get out because the dark knights seem to be watching every single move. Did you have my staff, or did you leave it in the Temple of Time?"_

_"I placed it into my sack, so I wouldn't lose it. Is there any safe zones in the dungeon- like you know, the ones with the purple floor?" _

_"Yes, but if they ever see me walk across the drawbridge, then Ganondorf may punish me!" _

_"Don't worry about that. Maybe Link can help you escape. I've gotten too much responsiblity on my shoulders as the heroine of time." _

_"Maybe somebody will come to the rescue other than you, though."_

_"Alright, then. What do I do?"_

_"Go to the woods. Deep in the woods, you may find a mysterious temple with a very poisonous and gross boss- it's a spider with many eyes. A sage is in the temple, being held hostage. And yes, she's a little girl, possibly ten. A mirror shard should be found somewhere in the temple."_

_"Is the sage a Kokiri girl?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Is she terrified?"_

_"I don't think she's scared- she's just worried for the ones close to her- sort of. She couldn't get out because Yuga turned her into a painting. She is waiting in the lair of the boss, hoping to be rescued by somebody who is so courageous." _

_"Okay. Is the second temple of the fire element?"_

_"Yes. And a goron sage is imprisoned, just like the other sages because of Yuga. Yuga turned six of them into paintings." _

_"Okay, Hilda. Anything else to say?"_

_"No. You must hurry to the Forest Temple- the Forest Sage needs your help!"_

I listen to her words, and then I get on my horse to go to the Faron Woods. Some descandants of the Kokiri live in the woods- but have changed over the centuries ever since an era involving the Ocarina of Time, an instrument used to control time and such.

* * *

Hilda's P.O.V

I notice the painting beside me, and I realize that it's Buttercup. Some people may be bothered by the moving eyes in a painting, but I'm not too bothered by it.

"Buttercup, how are you feeling?" I asked.

"I'm scared, Hilda. Termina may suffer a terrible fate because a skull kid is bringing the moon into the land. Let's hope that Zelda stops the kid," She replied.

"Actually, the skull kid isn't causing it- a demon possessed mask is manipulating the skull kid to bring the moon into the land."

"Why isn't the magical staff in your hand? If you still have it, then you could have warped us out."

"I dropped it because I am trying to guard my kingdom, and I couldn't stand to see the land destroyed."

"Same with me when it comes to Termina."

I hear a slight noise coming from near the ceiling, and I look around to search for the source. Is somebody coming to the rescue, or is one of the guards fooling me? I then hear feminine laughter, and a slight yawn.

A figure appears, and it's small. It is actually a female imp with bright red hair and pale skin. She has reddish orange eyes, and she has a helmet. She has a mischevious smirk on her face. "Who are you?" I asked.

"Ack! What is that?!" Buttercup exclaimed.

"It's not a threat- it could be a Twili, or something like that," I replied.

"I've finally found you, girls! Zant is released by Ganondorf and Yuga, and Zant turned me into this form! He even usurped the throne from me! Only because

Ganondorf is repeatedly telling him what to do. So, I'll help you escape, but only if you don't treat me like a weirdo," The imp said, "By the way, call me Midna! I'm the Twili princess!"

"Okay. I am Princess Hilda of Lorule, and this girl in the painting is Princess Buttercup of Termina," I replied.

"This is a princess?! But it's just a painting- Did I just see the eyes move?"

"Yuga turns people into paintings, for your information!"

"So this princess turned into one, right? How do we get her out?"

"I don't know, Midna."

"Shall we go to Yuga for some advice?"

"Never. We shall never trust him for any reason."

"Okay then, brainy princess."

"Don't tease me for being smart! I got that from my father, for your information!"

"Sorry about that. I sense you use magic. Can't you use it to release this princess?"

"I'll try," I concluded as I turn to the painting. I use my powers to release her from the painting, and it works. How does Midna know? She must be wise or something.


	9. Chapter 9

Hilda's P.O.V

As we go across the drawbridge to escape the castle, a voice tells us to stop. We turn around, and standing there is a weird looking figure with a fish-like helmet, golden boots, and Twili robes. "Midna, why did you betray me?!" He demanded.

"Because I can't have my kingdom destroyed, and I can't stand to see those princesses imprisoned! Why did you even manipulate me?! At first, you act so kind to me. Now, you feel like consuming the whole world in Twilight just because of Ganondorf's influence!" Midna retorted.

"You little Twilight Princess! You think you can stop me and my god and even his artistic servant?! You're wrong- you're so weak and-"

"I'm not weak and helpless, but the Terminian princess is! And sometimes you act like an annoying toddler that throws tantrums all of the time!"

"Shut up. You are supposed to support me, not betray me."

"Zant, you stole the throne and power from me!"

Zant raises his hand, his palm facing Midna. Midna simply glares at him. A bright ball of light suddenly appears, and it closes in to Midna's body. She gasps loudly as the light steals her stregnth.

"You little fool! You really think you and the other princesses can stop me," Zant concluded as he walks into the castle.

How dare he do such a thing? He took her throne, turned her into an imp, and now this happened! Midna seems close to dying. I hope that Zelda knows how to heal her. I pick up her body.

"Zelda, can you hear my voice?" I thought.

"Yes," Zelda replied.

"Midna is in trouble. She tried to take us out of prison, and now a vile and insane man has taken the life out of her. The man's name is Zant. He's an ursuper king that took her throne and turned her into an imp. Can you heal her?"

"Yes, but I'll be waiting near the small pond in Faron Woods, though. Please be patient."

"Okay, then."

I start towards the light in the distance. I think walking for a mile to see Zelda will take a long time, so I hand Midna's body to Buttercup as I use some of the teleportation magic- without a staff. Within a second, we are in Hyrule, close to a forest. Zelda appears, and she notices the limp body in Buttercup's arms.

"That is Midna? Is she from the Twilight Realm?" Zelda asked.

"She's from the Twilight Realm. And she's the princess that needs your help. Please heal her," I replied.

Zelda takes the limp body, and she gently kneels on the ground. "Midna, whoever the vile man is, he must be really cruel for taking the life out of you. I will heal you back to wellness."

The magic spews gently from Zelda's hand, and the magic surrounds Midna's body. Midna floats into the air.

"No, please don't!" Midna said.

"It wouldn't hurt you," Zelda replied, "By the way, my name is Zelda. I am the Princess of Hyrule."

A minute later, Midna heals completely. She smiles at Zelda. "Zelda, thanks for healing me, even though I don't want the magic to touch me at first," She said.  
"Now, Hilda, I didn't send Midna to save you. How did Midna find you?" Zelda asked me.

"Zant was called to Ganondorf's castle, because he's loyal to the Master of Evil. Some villains are loyal to him, but are not alive. Or, they may be waiting in certain dungeons dotted across Hyrule," I replied, "So it's possible that Midna sneaks through a hole, and finds us. Also, I use my magic to release Buttercup from the painting."

"I sense that Ganondorf and his minions are searching for you. I must protect you until time comes for us to confront Ganondorf, Yuga, and Zant. I can't allow the minions to kidnap you three ever again."

"Hey, Zelda. Didn't you notice me?" Buttercup asked.

Zelda turns her attention to her. "Yes, but this is no time for a long conversation. We must complete the dungeons to get the shards and rescue the Sages. I don't want you getting caught, like I said earlier."

"Okay. Is there a village in the forest?" Buttercup asked.

"There is a small village near the other entrance to the woods, where Link lives. We can spend the night in the village as to avoid getting caught," I answered as we walk to the village's entrance.

* * *

Zelda's P.O.V

It will be a burden on my shoulders to guard those princesses from getting captured by Ganondorf's minions, but I can handle it. It is getting very dark, and as we approach a house, we notice Link walking to the house. "Hey, Zelda. What are you doing here?" He asked.

"We're looking for a place to sleep, since I have to keep Ganondorf's minions from discovering the princesses that just escaped the clutches of evil," I replied.

"Okay. You can sleep in the basement of the house, since there's not enough room on the first floor or the second floor."

"Alright."

We enter the house, and then we get into the basement to sleep.

* * *

**The following morning...**

* * *

Zelda's P.O.V

I wake up, and the other girls are awake, too. "Ready to go to the Forest Temple?" Midna asked.

"Yes," I replied as we climb out of the basement to go to the woods.


	10. Chapter 10

Zelda's P.O.V

As we enter the Forest Temple, a huge spider falls from a spiderweb. Buttercup screams in terror, and hides behind my back. "What are you scared of, a spider?" I remarked.

"Yes. Kill it!" Buttercup screamed.

I stab the spider, and it dies as a result. "Thanks," Buttercup concluded.

I smile at her. She's such a damsel in distress sometimes, but still, I like having to save her. She smiles back, and Hilda interrupts our moment with a slight wave. "We have to focus on our quest, remember?" Hilda asked.

"Okay, then. We'll continue," I replied as we walk towards a big treasure chest. My father once told me of a difference between big chests and small ones. The ones lined with some gold suggests a special surprise- possibly a useful weapon to use against the dungeon's boss.

I open the chest, and inside is a map and a compass. This dungeon has four floors and two basements. The second basement is depicted as the lair of this dungeon's boss. "Zelda, the red 'X' suggests a treasure chest. The keys in this map suggest the locations of the key. You may find the boss key in the fourth floor. You may find the forest sage in the lair of the boss," Hilda advised.

We then walk towards the unlocked door that is at the left. The other ones are locked, or have a steel barrier blocking them. My father once told me about the use of the steel barriers- they trap you in so that you have to battle the mini boss, and they can be seen on other doors that can only be opened by a lever or floor switch.

Sometimes I wonder how my parents know that I will someday become the Heroine of Time. Maybe it's because I'm so courageous- and I remember the time when I swung a stick around as a little kid, and a triangle on my hand glows. At that time, I went to my mother to tell her about this. "The triangle that glows suggests that you have the heart of a heroine," She once said.

I do have the heart of a warrior. I'm more than just some typical princess. I smirk as we go through the unlocked door. This is a small hallway, with a spider dangling from the ceiling. Buttercup screams again, and hides behind me for protection. I take out the sword, and then I stab the spider.

The spider falls to the ground, and disappears. We then walk to the door in our sight. As we go through this door, I think about being hailed as a hero throughout my kingdom. I will have all of the glory, and people will change their minds about the way that women are usually portrayed. I will wear some awesome armor- as a future warrior queen.

I would even help Hyrule win the future wars that may be waged on the kingdom. As I hear Hilda asking me if I am daydreaming, I go back to reality. "You seem like you're daydreaming about something," She said.

"Yes. I can't wait to be seen as a hero. I want to change my kingdom- when it comes to how people view women and even little girls. I'm tired of the people saying that women can't work or go to school," I replied.

"I'm thinking the same thing when it comes to my own kingdom."

We then approach the wall with the vines. We climb to the top, and there's another door that's unlocked. I open the door, and as we enter another room, the door becomes blocked by steel bars. Two skeletons appear, and Buttercup screams in terror.

I take out my sword again, and I hold up my shield to defend myself. One of the skeletons attempt to attack Hilda, and I come to the rescue by blocking the attack. I then slash the skeleton's head off. "Thanks for defending me," Hilda said, "Though I know I can defend myself."

"Well, Lorule can't survive without a ruler," I replied, "So you have to have some protection."

I then attack the other skeleton, and the skeleton disappears. A big chest magically appears, and I approach it. I open it, and inside is a bow and arrows. I'm skilled at archery, but wouldn't Hilda think it's unfair when she doesn't get to fight the first boss with the help of me?

"Hilda, look what we found. There's a bow and a quiver," I said.

"Okay. I'm a bit experienced at archery, like you are. But, I was briefly trained because of the overprotective ones around me back at Lorule Castle."

"Alright. You can have it. I can use the sword."

We then walk through another door, and we enter another hallway. This hallway is a bit twisted- some of the red carpet is on the walls and the ceiling. The door is upside down, and there are two floating skeleton heads surrounded by magic.

"That's a bubble. It can only be defeated by projectile attacks," Hilda said as she readies her aim at the bubble, "And when the aura disappears, then you can use the sword to finish it off."

Hilda shoots the bubble with the bow, and the aura disappears. I slash the skeleton head to finish it off. We go through the door a second later, and we enter a room with the moving platforms. The center one is very still, with a torch on it. There is a eye thing on the wall that is covered with ice.

"If you time it right, then the ice will disappear, and the switch will be unfrozen," I said.

"When will the quest ever end? My beautiful gown is getting dirty," Buttercup complained.

"No need to be impatient, Buttercup. You're still beautiful," I replied.

Hilda shoots the arrow at the switch, and approaches me for the second time. We go through the door, and the hallway is different- it's straight, without a twist. As we approach the end of the hallway, the wall isn't there. It's replaced by an area full of platforms. I notice a floating platform that goes up and down.

We hop onto the platform, and the platform descends to the third floor. We get off the platform, and there's a small chest. I open the chest, and I find a key.

This door is locked. I open the door with the key, and we go through the door.

The same skeleton appears, and I draw out my sword to fight this skeleton. I slash off its head and other limbs. Well, it must have been pretty weakened from the first battle. A staircase appears, and it seems to lead to the fourth floor.

We climb the staircase to the fourth floor, and there is a huge key. It seems a bit heavy. I pick up the big key, and we notice an elevator that is at the left. We get into the elevator, and it goes all the way to the second basement.

When we enter the hallway, there are some paintings on the walls- and they symbolize evil, because something evil lurks in this dungeon. I unlock the door using the big key. The door then opens as a result, and we enter a room. A painting of the forest sage is on the wall, and the eyes move a bit. "Are you coming to rescue me?" The forest girl asked.

"Yes," Hilda and I said in unusion.

"Watch out! A boss that lurks in this temple is going to attack you," The forest girl warned as a phantom version of Ganondorf appears.


	11. Chapter 11

Zelda's P.O.V

Phantom Ganon summons a horse as he prepares to attack us with his sword. Hilda and I evade the attack, and she then holds up the bow to shoot the horse. Buttercup is shaking in terror, and I go over to her to calm her down. "It's just a phantom version of Ganondorf," I reassured her.

"I know, but what if this thing tells Ganondorf about where I am?" She replied with fear in her tone.

"That wouldn't happen."

A few minutes later, Phantom Ganon floats in the air, without a horse. He holds up his sword as he creates a ball of electricity. I immediately draw out my sword to volley it back to him. Once the ball of electricity hits him, I rush over to him to attack him with my sword.

He then gets back into the air, and glances at Hilda. He creates a ball of electricity to hurt her, and I push her out of the way to protect her from the attack. The ball of electricity then hits the floor, sending out electric volts. We evade the electric volts, and then Phantom Ganon creates another ball of electricity.

"Go to the door for safety, Hilda. I'll handle this," I told Hilda.

She seems to listen as she walks to the door for safety. I volley the ball of electricity back at Phantom Ganon, and he does not hit back. I leap into the air, and I then point my sword towards him. As I land on the ground, he crumbles away. A portal magicially appears, and the forest sage is no longer a painting.

"Thanks for saving me. What's your name?" She said.

"My name's Zelda, and I'm a princess. Those other girls are princesses of other kingdoms," I replied.

"My name's Saria. It's nice to know you."

We walk into the portal, and Buttercup is no longer frightened. A minute later, I enter the Chamber of the Sages. Saria is on the emerald green platform. "Link and I used to be friends when we were young," She said in a sad tone, "Now I have to be a sage. I hope I see Link again someday."

"I understand, but boys aren't my thing," I replied.

"I will give you the Forest Medallion," She said, "You should rescue the other sages!"

Midna appears, holding a shard. "You forgot this! I noticed this somewhere in one of the hallways," She said.

"Okay. Lend it to me," I replied.

I then teleport to the entrance of the forest. "It's surprising how you forgot the mirror shard, but fortunately, I found it. Now we should head on to the mountains," Midna concluded.

"Remember to search for a mirror shard the next time we infiltrate a dungeon or temple," Hilda added in.  
Buttercup smiles at me, as if she is grateful. "Thanks for protecting me," She said.

"Anytime, my princess." I replied.  
We look into each other's eyes, and her cheeks turn a slight pink.

"Zelda, you helped me fight the boss. Now, I am feeling hope, since you are saving all the kingdoms. Without you, Lorule would have fallen to ruins, the Twilight Realm would have been expanded, and then Termina would have been destroyed by the moon," Hilda said.

"You should feel hope," I replied, "I'm going to be the first female to ever become Hyrule's hero of time."

"I'm sure your sword will glow and bring light to my palace," Midna said.

"We only hope that Lorule shall never be driven to ruins again," Hilda said.

We then walk towards the mountains. Buttercup takes ahold of my hand, and I smile at her. "You're becoming so kind," She said, "But still you are strong, determined, and courageous."

"Aww, shucks. I've never been complimented on my kind side, but... Thanks for the compliment," I replied with a slight blush as we enter the village.

This village is a bit more lively than the other village that I visited. There is a hotel, a few houses, and a bomb shop. There is a small spring that is said to heal people that are injured after a fight. Children are running around, and the mothers are scolding. The men are possibly working or even hunting.

An old woman approaches us, and smiles kindly. "I've heard great news about you, Princess Zelda. You're bringing hope to the land... By saving the land from evil corruption," She said.

"Yes," I replied. Her words have touched my heart for some reason. I am bringing good news to the kingdom- not just this one, but the other kingdoms!

"By the way, one of my friends, a Sheikah woman, has been captured and turned into a painting. She waits in the Shadow Temple, but now you should continue on to the mountains. The mountain is home to the Gorons, and a Goron Sage is trapped in the volcano. He's turned into a painting, and a fiery boss is so restless, that the volcanic rocks sometimes land in the village and the mountains! You should be careful."

"Okay. Thanks for the advice," I said as the girls and I continue on to the mountains.

"But, wait. Zelda, can I stay in the hotel for a while? I don't want to get hurt by the volcanic rocks," Buttercup said.

"No, you're not staying anywhere. Ganondorf's minions may find you," I warned her.

"Fine," She said as she follows us to the mountains.

We then approach the blocked entrance to the fiery temple. A goron appears, and he seems to be defensive for some reason. "Halt, women! Are you bringing a threat?" He asked.

"No, we're not. We are the heroes here," I replied, "My name is Zelda. Some say that I may be the legendary leader of the Six Sages."

"So, you're the legendary Princess Zelda. Who are the other girls that are with you?"

"This is Hilda, my Lorulean counterpart. And the other girl is Buttercup. She's from Termina."

"Okay, girls. Now I trust you to rescue our leader called Darunia."

The obstacle disappears, and now we can infiltrate the temple. "By the way, beware of the dangers in this place- there's a lot of lava," The goron said as he rolls off.

"Lava?!" Buttercup asked.

"Don't worry about that. We can keep you from falling into the lava. If you ever get burnt, then I shall heal you with my powers," I replied.


	12. Chapter 12

Zelda's P.O.V

This place feels so hot, because we're inside of a volcano. I notice the symbols in between the doors. The left door is locked, while the right one is unlocked. I approach a nearby big chest, and I open it. Inside, there is a compass and a map.

"Okay, Two floors and one basement. The boss key will be found in the basement, and the boss will be battled on the second floor. So, we'll probably be on the first floor for a while until we encounter its miniboss. After encountering the miniboss, we'll get the boss key and go to the second floor," Hilda said, "I think the boss could be a dragon."

"Could be Volvagia," I agreed, "Ganondorf once tried to sacrifice the gorons to the dragon as a warning that if they resist, then they'll get that kind of punishment. But, that was very long ago when a hero once traveled through time to stop him."

"You must be really smart. Did your parents used to tell you all the stories about Hyrule when you were young?"

"Perhaps so, Hilda."

"My parents were absent most of the time, trying to restore Lorule to its original state. So, I've not heard many stories about Lorule. It's like my parents felt guilty about the past somehow."

"Let me tell you something, Hilda. Your mother was driven to desperation to save Lorule long ago as a teen, that she stole my mother's Triforce of Wisdom! And then my father had to stop Yuga. And your father told your mother that destroying Hyrule will bring out the worst in Lorule. After that, my parents made a wish for Lorule to be restored- and that does it. Lorule gets restored, but it can be a slow process if you ask me."

"Zelda! You just spilled the truth-"

"Your mother's not really evil or cruel. She was just desperate, remember? And she apologized for what she did."

"What do you even know? That's what my parents never told me. And, well... My parents only are available late at night, and that's when they have to do royal duties. They couldn't give themselves the time to speak to me or tell a bedtime story. The only thing they did with me sometimes is hugging and comforting me whenever I get upset..."

"Hilda, it's okay. Your mother probably didn't want you to view her in a negative light." I rub her shoulder as she lands on both knees.

"Oh, Zelda... You're so lucky to hear bedtime stories as a little kid. I never got to hear them when I was very young."

"Um, what are you doing here, girls? Focus on your quest," Buttercup interrupted.

"Buttercup, don't interrupt..." Hilda said.

"Okay. Sorry if I interrupted."

"I don't think my mother's evil, either... But I think she feels bad about what she did in the past. That's what she once told me," Hilda told me.

We then walk through the unlocked door to find a few small keys. There is one small chest near the torch. I open the chest, and there are three small keys. We return to the entrance to find the locked door. I unlock the door, and we enter a room full of lava. Thankfully, there is a platform that we can walk on without getting burnt.

Hilda and I hop onto the platform. Buttercup is just standing there, not even moving. "Why are you too scared to jump onto this platform? It's stable, and a fire won't suddenly appear," I said.

"Okay..." Buttercup replied as she slowly takes a step towards the platform. She hesistates for the second time, adding to my frustration about her cowardliness. I approach her, and I tell her to get onto my back.

She gets onto my back, and I hop onto the platform for the second time. A fire suddenly appears, and Hilda notices a nearby platform. "Quick, we have to go there for safety!" She said.

We run to the platform, and the fire doesn't touch us as a result. I gently place Buttercup onto the ground, and she seems calm again. There is an elevator in front of us, and it's made of steel, unlike the Forest Temple's elevator, which is made of stone. So, the gorons must have mined in the volcano for some apparent reason.

We get onto the elevator, and we are now in the basement. It's really hot in the basement, and we are sweating a bit. I feel like drinking a tall glass of water. A flame dancer appears as we approach the big chest with gold on it.

Hilda aims her bow to shoot at the bell in between the flame dancer's chest and legs. She then shoots the arrow, and then the fire disappears. I slash the ball a few times before it touches a nearby torch. The flame dancer skids around the room, creating fire in the process. Hilda and I evade the fire, and then she holds up her bow at the flame dancer for the second time.

The arrow once again pierces the ball, and the fire disappears as the ball lands on the floor. I slash the ball, and then it disappears. A mirror shard appears, and then a big chest magically appears. I open the big chest, and there is a bomb bag that can hold up to thirty bombs. How can we use them on a dragon? I then open the chest lined with gold, and in there is a big key.

"You remembered this time, Zelda! Now, I shall hold onto the mirror shard as we go to the final floor to confront this dungeon's boss," Midna said as her hair grabs the mirror shard.

* * *

**Hope you like the story so far. Any reviews/comments are welcome.**


	13. Chapter 13

Zelda's P.O.V

We enter a nearby elevator, and it takes us to the second floor. In front of us is a big door, locked. I approach the door, and I place the big key into the lock. The door opens as a result, and we all enter at the same time. The room is actually a chamber with lava in the center. We would have to avoid falling into the lava as we fight this temple's boss.

I notice a painting on the wall, and in the painting is a goron. Without warning, an enormous dodongo appears, and breathes fire at us. Hilda and I evade the fire. I take out a bomb, and I then I throw it at the dodongo's mouth as the beast opens its mouth. As a result, the dodongo collaspes to the ground. I slash the dodongo's tail, believing that it could be a weak spot.

My attacks worked, and the dodongo rises to its feet as it starts walking around. I notice that the dodongo is about to attack Hilda, and I rush in between them to protect Hilda. I throw another bomb at the dodongo's open mouth, and it collaspes once again. "Thanks for protecting me," Hilda said.

I rush to the dodongo's tail to deliver more attacks to the tail. I leap into the air to deliver a final blow, and my sword presses into the dodongo's tail. The dodongo roars in agony as it starts rolling around the lava, inching closer to the lava. Finally, it sinks into the lava, turning to stone. "I find it a bit disturbing," Midna said as she appears to create a portal.

The goron is freed from the painting, and he approaches us. "Legendary Heroine of Time and legendary leader of the Six Sages! You come to rescue me?" He said.

"Yes," I replied, "And the girls waiting by the portal are princesses. Princess Hilda is my Lorulean counterpart, and Princess Buttercup is from Termina. Princess Midna is from the Twilight Realm."

As the girls and I approach the portal, I enter the Chamber of Sages. The goron appears on the red platform. "I'm Darunia the Fire Sage," He said, "You earn this reward for completing the Fire Temple."

A red medallion appears, and I reveive it. "It's a Fire Medallion," He concluded, "Go find the other Sages."

I teleport back to the entrance of the mountains. I walk into the village, and people have gathered near the houses. "Princess Zelda! You have saved our village from destruction by the volcano. There are no more fallen volcano rocks to ruin the village. You deserve our thanks," A man said as he approaches me,

"Here is the reward for stopping the raged beast that once resided in the volcano."  
All the people bow beside me as the man finishes his words. The girls and I then leave the village to find the lake. "Zelda, you're becoming known as a hero!"

Buttercup said, "And you're a warrior princess, right? Well, most other princesses stayed in the castle, stuck in the princess stereotype. You really did get out there to break the princess stereotype!"

I smile at her words, and she smiles back in response. "The Zoras need your help, Zelda! The waterfall has frozen over, and they complain about a monster that hides in the underwater temple! We've got to go," Midna urged, "Before they suffer from dehydration because of the beast that resides in the underwater temple!"

"Sheesh, for every time I look into Buttercup's eyes and she does the same, you both have to interrupt?" I asked.

"Well, the goddesses have chosen you to become a hero," Hilda said, "Remember?"

We then cross the bridge to get to the lake. Those women can be quite bossy sometimes. I wonder if the same thing happened with my father when he once tried to save Hyrule and Lorule long ago. Some bossy women probably told him what to do and what not do do.

A few hours later, when we approach the lake, there isn't much water left. A Zora appears, and he opens his mouth to say something. "We need your help. Our princess has been stolen by the beast from the Water Temple, and she couldn't get out. Our domain has frozen over, and there isn't much water to swim in!

Some of the Zoras are frozen," He said.

"Is there any underwater areas in the Water Temple?" I asked.

"Yes. You must wear the Zora armor to prevent dying underwater."

He gives each of us the Zora armor. Hilda tries it on, and then her cheeks turn red- possibly from embarrasment. "I look funny in this. The color blue doesn't go well with my purple hair," She said.

I look at myself, and I smile. "It's great to wear this underwater, so that we can't drown. I'm not easily embarassed," I replied.

"I look dumb! I'd rather wear my beautiful gown," Buttercup complains as she glares at the Zora armor.

"You don't look dumb... Maybe so, girls!" I said as I start to laugh.

Buttercup notices the Zora armor on Hilda, and starts laughing.

"This is no time for laughter! This is a serious matter! You must save Princess Ruto," The Zora said as he disappears.  
Midna appears, and then she smirks at us. "Look at you," She said as she starts to laugh.

"This is no time for laughter! We have to find Princess Ruto and put an end to the suffering," I retorted.

"Sorry! Well, it's going to be a bit hard to finish the Water Temple, maybe because anything that involves water is hard. I may assist you girls. You'll have to help each other figure out the puzzles ahead of you in the Water Temple."

We all go to the underwater temple, and as we approach the entrance, we notice that it's blocked. There is an eye switch above the steel bars blocking the entrance. Hilda raises her bow, and shoots the switch. The steel bars disappear as a result, and we sense cold air coming from the inside of the temple as we enter.

* * *

**I don't know if I can do the part in where they'll rescue the sixth sage- let's say that the sixth sage is just imprisoned in the Temple of Time. Any reviews/comments are appreciated!**


	14. Chapter 14

Zelda's P.O.V

As we descend up the stairs, I notice a big chest and a few freezards surrounding the chest. I hold up my hands to spew the magic at the freezards. I create a ball of fire, and I send it towards the freezards. The freezards melt, including the others that are near the fireball's crosshair.

I then approach the big chest, and in there is a dungeon map and a compass. This dungeon has one basement and one floor above ground. Well, this place is going to be a bit confusing- but Hilda and I can work together, right? I smirk as I lead the girls to the unlocked door.

"Girls, this place is going to be a bit more tricky than I thought," Midna said as she looks around, "This looks like a maze, with the doors on each wall. Open the wrong door, and you'll get frozen- or get attacked by monsters."

"And what about the hallways?" Buttercup asked.

"Possibly," Midna replied as she gets back into my shadow.

I approach the door on the left, and I then hear noises that would come from monsters. I check the door on the front, and I sense an icy breeze coming from

the door. I finally approach the door on the right, and there isn't any danger beyond this door. I open the door, and nothing happens- it leads to a hallway. We enter the hallway.

"I don't like dark hallways- they scare me," Buttercup said, "How did you feel about dark hallways?"

"I'm not scared easily," I replied, "And neither is Hilda."  
I then smirk at her fears as we enter another room with two doors. "Why are you scared of dark hallways?" I asked.

"There would be giant spiders, rats, bugs, and such in dark hallways," Buttercup answered.

"I know, but I will protect you from anything that might hurt you."

I notice a small chest, and I approach it. Inside is a few small keys. Just then, a few dark knights, along with Ganondorf, appears. "Don't you dare try to rescue the rest of the sages and defeat Majora and stop Zant," He demanded.

"Why not?! Every life is important to me, but not the ones full of pure evil and villainy!" I shouted as Buttercup rushes behind me for protection.

"Where is Midna?! Zant told me that Midna helped Hilda and Buttercup to escape my castle!"  
Midna appears all of a sudden, a little angered by Ganondorf's words. "How dare you try to find me?! I'm trying to help them to save their kingdoms and my own kingdom," She said with anger in her tone as she approaches Ganondorf.

"This is too early for a fight, Midna. First, Hilda and Zelda defeated my clone, second, Zelda stopped a dodongo from furtherly destroying the mountains and the villages, saving the goron sage in the process when the sage is supposed to be eaten by the dodongo. Why is everything so easy for you royal girls?!" Ganondorf shouted as he uses his magic on Midna.

Midna gets knocked into a nearby wall, and then she lands onto the ground. Ganondorf then turns his attention to Hilda, and Hilda raises her staff in self-defense. Ganondorf grabs her staff, and tosses it onto the ground. He then grabs her wrist, and laughs evilly. "I will give you this curse so that you won't be alive within a week! Then I shall destroy your kingdom," He said.

"Ganondorf, don't kill her!" I said as I worry about Hilda's life.

Ganondorf cackles evilly as he magically places a curse on Hilda. "Within a week, you will turn to stone," He said as he drops the princess onto the ground.

I kneel beside Hilda, and I check for her pulse to make sure that she's alright. "Ganondorf! How could you do such a thing! First, you kidnapped her! And now you cursed her," I shouted at Ganondorf as he creates a darker version of myself. He then disappears.

Hilda slowly opens her eyes, and tries to get up. "My heart is beating very hard right now," She said, "Just because of the curse. And, my feet are feeling a bit stiff. Even my fingers are a bit stiff. My head is beginning to ache real bad."

"That's awful. Ganondorf is such a monster to ever cast such a cruel curse upon you," I replied as the darker verson of myself approaches me with the sword and shield.

"Which one of you is Zelda?" Buttercup asked.

"I'm the actual Princess Zelda. This one is just a shadow version of myself," I told her as I prepare to fight the shadow version of myself.

* * *

Hilda's P.O.V

I find my staff that is on the right side of the room. I pick it up, and I approach the left door to see if there's danger beyond it. There's no danger beyond it, but it's blocked by steel bars. Zelda is trying to finish off her shadowy counterpart. "Zelda, hurry. I can't handle being cursed any longer," I said.

"Relax! We'll try to stop Ganondorf within a week," Zelda replied as she finally finishes off her shadowy counterpart. A big chest appears, and she approaches the chest. She discovers a long-shot, a very long hookshot.

"Cool, a long-shot. What if I fall down, and you use the long-shot to save me?" Buttercup said.

Zelda chuckles as she approaches me. "Buttercup, you know I'll always prevent you from dying," She replied to Buttercup's question.  
We go through the unlocked door, and there is a chest lined with gold.

* * *

Zelda's P.O.V

I notice that Hilda's skin color, eye color and hair color is fading away- possibly because of the curse. "Your skin and hair color is fading away- the same goes for your eye color," I told her.

"It may be the result of the curse. Do you know what time it is, and also what day?" She asked.

"It's midnight, and it's Tuesday already."

"Oh, no..."

"Don't worry, if you ever get turned to stone from the curse, then maybe someone will save you- possibly your boyfriend."

"What? I don't have a boyfriend- and Ravio's just a close friend. We do share a bit of romance with each other sometimes, but we never kissed. So, we're just friends- even though I think he's handsome..."

As I approach the chest, an octorok appears. It starts to chase us, and Hilda holds up her bow. I rush to the octorok's behind to slash it. Hilda shoots the arrow at the octorok's face, and I deliver more blows to the octorok's behind. The octorok dies, and then the steel bars disappear. An elevator appears, and it's made of stone.

I open the chest, and in there is a big key. We then enter the elevator to enter the basement and face the temple's boss.

* * *

**Here are some questions here! **

**1. How can the curse on Hilda be healed? **

**2. And who will save Hilda from the curse?**

**By the way, any reviews/comments are appreciated.**


	15. Chapter 15

Zelda's P.O.V

As we enter the lair of the temple's boss, the temperature drops really quick. A painting of a Zora is on the wall. I assume that it may be the Zora Princess. "Zelda, watch out! The water's not safe. Something's lurking in it," Hilda warned.

I approach the water, and a watery tentacle appears. I take out my long-shot, and I aim it at the ball inside the tentacle. I then slash the ball, and it leaps around the room until it enters another watery tentacle. One of the watery tentacles take ahold of Hilda, and tosses her across the room. My heart stops for a second- I hope that she's okay. I rush to her body, and she rolls over.

"Don't worry about me, Zelda. I'm fine," She said.

"But you don't seem like it. If only I sacrificed my life for your well being, then this wouldn't have happened!" I replied.

I then turn around to face one of the tentacles, and the one in front of me has the ball. I aim at the ball, and it leaps out. I slash it ten more times, and then it disappears. The tentacles also disappear, and then a mirror shard appears on the platform that's close to me. Midna appears and creates the portal, and the Zora princess is released.

"Why did you take so long to rescue me?! I hope my people are okay," She demanded.

"Calm down. We didn't take forever- and we have to do a few things. Are you Princess Ruto, the Zora that one of your people mentioned?" I replied.

"Yes. Are you the legendary leader of the Six Sages?"

"Of course. I'm also trying to help the other princesses to save their lands from doom."

We enter the portal, and I enter the Chamber of Sages. Ruto appears on the blue platform. "As a reward for rescuing me, you deserve the Water Medallion! This may be helpful in stopping evil. You go find the other sages," She said as I teleport to Lake Hylia, just close to Hyrule Field.

"Remember when one of the women from Kakariko Village said something about a Sheikah friend being imprisoned in the Shadow Temple? The Sheikah person needs your help," Hilda said.

"I know. Let's go to Kakariko Village," I replied.

"Aren't there going to be tons of scary things in the temple?" Buttercup asked.

"Possibly," I told her.

"Well, at least you can protect me."

"Before entering the temple, we will need some sleep," Hilda said as we go to Kakariko Village.

An hour later, we enter the village, and we're really exhausted. We enter the inn, and we find a room to sleep in. Hilda is going to sleep in the single bed, while Buttercup and I will sleep on the same bed. Buttercup crawls into the bed, and I hear Hilda silently sobbing. "What's wrong?" I asked.

"My body is feeling pain," She replied.

"Don't worry about the pain- ignore it. A good night's sleep and a calm heart will possibly ease the impact of the pain," I said.

At this point, I feel like rushing off to Ganondorf's castle to clobber Ganondorf and his minions to a pulp. I hate it when someone tries to hurt the ones that I care about. I slump onto the bed, and Buttercup is sleeping soundly. I wrap my arms around her as I fall asleep. Sometimes I wonder how the Twili can get any sleep in the light world.

_A giant beast looms over me and the girls as I take out my sword to stop the beast from causing further destruction. Hilda is holding up her bow, ready to shoot at the beast's forehead. She shoots the arrow, and the beast freezes as I slash its tail five times. The beast roars in pain as it collaspes to the ground. _

_Upon looking back to make sure Hilda is okay, she is turned to stone... completely. _  
_Ravio notices Hilda, and he rushes towards her as if he's mourning her death from the curse. "Hilda..." He whispered as I finish off the beast._

I suddenly wake up from the dream. I look over at Hilda to make sure that she's okay. She seems to be breathing fine, except that her skin and hair are losing some more color. The sun is rising a bit, and her eyes open all of a sudden.

"Zelda, I have a nightmare about myself being turned to stone. It's so real," She said quietly.

"I have a similiar dream," I replied, "And you lost some more color."

"I know, but I can cover that up with a cloak. Do you have a cloak?"

"Yes. You can use mine," I said as I throw the cloak at her.

I then lay down for the second time, and Buttercup is still sleeping. She's so calm and peaceful whenever she sleeps. The light from the rising sun makes her dark brown hair and fair skin radiant and very beautiful. I swear that if she can allow me, then I would have kissed her pink plump lips.

I find myself rubbing her hand that is under the blanket. Her skin is so beautifully smooth. My hand then goes up to her cheek, and she smiles in her sleep. I smile back at her, but she doesn't notice because she is sleeping. I then get out of bed a minute later, and Buttercup wakes up.

* * *

**Hope you enjoy the story so far. Any reviews/comments are appreciated and welcome.**


	16. Chapter 16

Zelda's P.O.V

We approach the graveyard, and in front of us is a cave that possibly leads to the Shadow Temple. "I believe that the fourth mirror shard is in the desert, close to the Spirit Temple," Midna said.

"Okay. We'll have to stop Zant while in the Twilight Realm, right?" I replied.

"Yes."

Midna disappears, and then the girls and I approach the cave. The entrance to the temple is blocked, and the torches are unlit. I get onto the platform, and I start to unleash my fiery magic. "Step back, girls. You don't want to get hurt by my magic," I warned as they step back a bit.

All the torches are lit at the same time as a result, and the steel gate slowly opens. A big chest appears, and I approach the big chest. I open it, and inside is the Lens of Truth, or whatever this thing is called. "With this useful tool, you can see things that are previously unseen," Hilda said.

We enter the temple, and there is a dark hallway. I use the Lens of Truth, and the ground appears. "Don't be intimidated by heights," I told the girls.

We enter a room where there is a big chasm in between this side and the other side. There is a big chest and a small chest. I open the big chest, and inside is a dungeon map and a compass. This dungeon has one floor and two basements.

There is a switch close to the chasm. I step on the switch, and a floating platform appears. At the same time, the timer starts to tick. "We have to quickly get onto the platform," I said.

We hop onto the floating platform, and it floats to the other door in front of us. We hop off the platform, and we go through the door. We enter a hallway with four doors. "This is like a temple full of fear," Buttercup said.

"I know, but Hilda and I are not scared easily," I replied as we go through the unlocked door.

Steel bars appear behind us three skeletons appear. I slash the first skeleton's head off, and the other two begin to attack Hilda. I get in between Hilda and the skeletons, and I slash the skeletons. They back up as they begin to attack me. I hold up my shield, and I then rush to their backs to attack them.

They die as a result, and then the steel bars disappear. We return to the hallway, and we go through a nearby door. The door actually leads to one of the doors in the hallway. This place is a bit tricky. We enter the last door, and in there is a chest lined with gold. Just then, a dead hand appears.

"This thing is a bit freaky," Buttercup said.

"I agree," Hilda replied with a slight shudder.

I use the Lens of Truth again, and I notice a shadow near the wall in front of us. I slash the dead hand eight times, and it goes through the ground. I use the Lens of Truth once again, and the dead hand appears. I slash it ten more times, and then it disappears, along with the infinite hands. I open the chest, and in there is a big key.

We then go through the door, and in the center of the hallway is an elevator. We enter the elevator, and now we're in the first basement. A dark knight appears. "Let me weaken you before you face down the temple's boss," He said.

"Whatever," I retorted, "Bring it!"

I slash the dark knight's armor off. The dark knight attempts to slash me, but I hold up my shield in defense. I then stab his chest, and he groans in pain. I finish him off with my final attack. His screams fade to silence. Ganondorf did send a weak minion, doesn't he? The girls and I go through the hole to face the temple's boss.

The basement is very dark, and I notice a painting on the wall. A female sheikah is in the painting. The ground begins to shake as the temple boss appears. I use the lens of truth once again, and the temple boss becomes visible as a result. Hilda holds up her bow as I prepare to attack the dungeon boss. Hilda shoots the arrow at one of the hands, and the boss falls to the ground. I slash the boss twenty times before it floats back into the air.

Hilda prepares to shoot another arrow when suddenly the boss pushes her off. I rush to her to save her from falling. I grab her hand, and I help her to clumb up. "Thanks," She said.

She holds up the bow to shoot another arrow at the boss. The boss falls down for the second time, and I slash it twenty more times until it finally dies. Midna creates a portal as the female Sheikah gets released from the painting. We enter the portal, and then I enter the Chamber of Sages.

"Legendary leader of the Six Sages, you came to rescue me? Well, as a reward for saving me, you earn the Shadow Medallion," The female Sheikah said, "By the way, my name's Impa."

I teleport to the entrance to the graveyard. "Let's go to the desert, where the mirror chamber is! First, we have to go through the desert's small dungeon, though," Midna said as we approach Hyrule Field.

After a few hours, we finally approach the Gerudo Desert. All I see in the desert's small town is women. So, if Ganondorf comes from the Gerudo Desert, then how does his parents even give birth to him, even though men are never in the desert? A Gerudo woman approaches us. "Who are you, and why are you in the desert?" She asked.

"To find the Spirit Sage that is locked in the Spirit Cavern," I replied.

"You mean our leader Nabooru?"

"Yes."

"Okay. I'll open the gates."

The gates open, and then we descend deeper into the desert. We notice the small flags in the distance, and a building in the center. We run to the flag that is in front of us. We then approach the building, and the steps lead to the roof. "Follow me," Midna said, "I know where the dungeon is!"

We follow Midna until we approach a dungeon. "This used to be a Spirit Temple, but it crumbled to just two floors," She concluded.

I notice a statue that is next to the dungon. Perhaps that's where the Mirror of Twilight is. We enter the cavern, and in there is a few rooms and the stairs that lead to the second floor. A big chest is in front of me. I open the chest, and in there is a spinner. There are tracks on the walls. There is quicksand below me.

I approach the wall, and then I place the spinner onto the wall. I hop onto the spinner, and Buttercup climbs onto my back. I ride the spinner until it stops near the floor that is right across the dungeon entrance. The spinner goes back to the entrance, and Hilda hops onto it. The spinner comes back to us, and Hilda hops off. I place the spinner into my sack.

"I thought that I feel something crawling across my body," Buttercup said.

I use the Lens of Truth, and the spirit rats are on her body. I slash off the spirit rats, and they disappear as a result. We then go up the stairs, and there is a locked door in front of us. There is a small chest, and I open the chest. In there is a small key. I unlock the door, and we go through the door.

* * *

**Any reviews/comments are appreciated and welcome.**


	17. Chapter 17

Zelda's P.O.V

I notice a painting of a Gerudo woman on the wall, and suddenly the Death Sword appears. I use the Lens of Truth, and it becomes visible. As the Death Sword rushes at me, I hold up my shield. I then slash the Death Sword ten times. The Death Sword floats into the air again, and I hold up my shield just in case.

The Death Sword rushes at me once again, but the attack is blocked by my shield. I slash it twenty more times, and then it disappears. Midna creates a portal, and the Gerudo woman is released from the painting.

We enter the portal, and then I enter the Chamber of Sages. "Legendary leader of the Six Sages," The Gerudo woman said, "The Light Sage is waiting for you in the Temple of Time. You earn the Spirit Medallion for saving me. This will help in the fight against Yuga and Ganondorf."

I then teleport to the mirror chamber, and Midna takes the shards from me. She places them together, and the mirror is then created. "We should find Zant in the Twilight Realm," She said. We go through the mirror, and a minute later, we are in the realm of Twilight.

There is the Twilight Palace in the distance. I approach the shadow golem to attack it, but Midna stops me. "This is not an enemy. The people in the Twilight are cursed by Zant," She said.

As we enter the palace, my sword starts to glow. "This means that you're the true heroine," She concluded as we go towards the throne room to stop Zant.

"I don't know which place is more scary- the Shadow Temple or this place!" Buttercup said.

"Me neither. I think they're at the same level of scary," I replied.

We enter a throne room, and Zant is sitting upon his throne. "Midna! I thought you died off. Why are you still alive?! To stop me?!" Zant demanded.

"You cursed the people, and they aren't happy with you!" Midna retorted.

"Why is it that nobody understands my desire for power?! Before my god enters the light realm, he gave me the power to torture this land. And then he's in his lair somewhere in the dark world, trying to rule all the kingdoms! He manipulated me, but I won't even give the seat of power to him!"

"Won't you be quiet?! You cursed Midna, and you almost killed her when she's just helping Princess Buttercup and Princess Hilda to escape Ganondorf's castle! So she deserves to rule the Twilight Realm, not you! Still, you're not as evil or vile as Ganondorf," I shouted at Zant.

"Aren't you stupid?! Your ancestor surrendered long ago, and your kingdom was turned into a Twilight Zone as a result. You're nothing like her, so why aren't you acting like a damsel in distress?!" Zant retorted.

"She's not a damsel in distress! She helped a hero to stop Ganondorf. The same goes for some of my other female ancestors. Don't really expect me to act like her..."

"Bring it, usurper king!" Midna demanded.

Zant floats into the air as I take out my sword. I rush towards him as he prepares to attack Hilda with his dark magic. Hilda aims her bow at Zant, and then

Midna pushes Hilda out of harm's way. I then slash Zant as he falls to the ground. I slash him ten more times and he takes out a pair of swords. He starts swinging them around like crazy, and Midna has to protect Hilda and Buttercup.

I block Zant's attacks as I try to find the weak spots. I then slash his head ten times, and then he groans in pain. He walks back to the throne, and Midna is facing him again.

"Why are you so unstoppable?!" Zant demanded.

"Because you turned me into an imp," Midna retorted.

"My god gave me the power to turn you into an imp. And he's waiting in the dark world. Go away..."

Midna's hair then stabs Zant, and Zant explodes. She creates a portal, and we enter the portal. We teleport to the mirror chamber. "I'll take you to the Temple of Time," Midna said as she teleports us once again. We are in the Temple of Time, and there is a painting of a man. I guess he must be the Sage of Light. Two dark knights appear, and I take out my sword.

We fight the dark knights for an half hour, and then the sage is released from the painting. The sage approaches us. "You earn the Medallion of light, legendary leader of the Six Sages. Now go to the dark world through this mirror," He said as a mirror to the dark world appears.

We go through the mirror, and we are in the dark world now. A castle is in the distance, and I think Ganondorf is in there, waiting for us to stop him.

* * *

**Hope you enjoy the story so far. The next chapter features the final battle. Any reviews/comments appreciated and welcome.**


	18. Chapter 18

Zelda's P.O.V

We enter the castle's throne room, and Ganondorf is sitting upon the throne, gazing at us. "I've been waiting for you, girls... Yuga and I won't be stopped once fused together," He said as he fuses with Yuga.

A minute later, Yuga-Ganon glares at us. "Bring it," The beast said.  
Yuga-Ganon then walks out of the castle, and we chase the beast until we enter Lorule. "Don't destroy Lorule," Hilda shouted as she readies her bow to shoot Yuga-Ganon.

She is losing even more of the eye color, skin color, and the hair color. That means her curse is preparing to turn her to stone. She shoots the arrow at the beast, and then she collaspes to the ground, screaming in pain. I rush to Yuga-Ganon to slash the beast's tail. I slashed the tail twenty times. Ravio and Link appears by Hilda, as if they're trying to comfort her.

* * *

Hilda's P.O.V

My body is feeling much more pain, and when the beast notices the boys, I immediately teleport them out of harm's way with my staff. I turn my attention back to the beast, and I shoot another arrow at the beast. I try to ignore the pain as Zelda attacks the beast's tail once more. The boys return, riding their horses this time. They are watching as the beast collaspes to the ground.

I shoot another arrow at the beast as Zelda leaps high into the air to finish him off. And, that's when everything in my body stops working. I realize that the curse has turned me to stone.

* * *

Zelda's P.O.V

As the beast dies from the fight, the Six Sages appear. I help them to banish Yuga-Ganon to the Dark Realm and to seal them in the realm for many centuries.

Upon looking back to check on Princess Hilda, she is already turned to stone. Ravio climbs off the horse, and then he rushes to her. He then cries onto her stoned body, as if he's in mourning.

"Hilda..." He whispered as I approach them.

"Curse the ones who has caused her suffering," I said, "Poor Hilda..."  
I walk to her body, and then I start crying for my friend. I've never cried in my life, and this is the first time that I've ever shown sincere and true emotion.

"Hilda, I wish that I would have saved you, but I'm too cowardly to join the girls in the quest... I know you saved me from the beast's attack... And now this happened, all because of the beast's doing..." Ravio added.

Hilda then comes back to life as a result, and she seems to realize that Ravio is mourning her. "Ravio, I'm alive again... You don't need to cry anymore..."

She said as all the color comes back to her skin, hair, and eyes.

"Hilda! You're alive! I think I did save you with our close friendship somehow," Ravio replied.

I stop crying as Hilda notices me. "Zelda, I've never seen you show true sympathy. The gods have answered our silent prayers, and then I become alive again," She said.

She then looks around, and smiles gratefully. "Zelda? You saved Lorule for me?" She asked.

"Yes," I replied as she hugs me tightly.

Buttercup rushes to me. "You've gone this far, Zelda... And you have shown true emotion," She said.

Hilda stops hugging me as she walks to Ravio. They kiss for a second, and they embrace for a few minutes.

"We'll have to go to Termina," I said.

"Okay. Good luck in trying to save Termina," Ravio and Link said in unusion.

Midna then teleports us to Termina. Termina is in danger of being destroyed by the moon. We rush into the tower, and Majora is waiting for us. Midna is in her true form, instead of imp form right now.

We combine our powers together to defeat Majora and banish him to the Darkness, where he'll be imprisoned for centuries. The Four Giants then send the moon back into the air. Buttercup, Midna, Hilda and I get out of the tower, and people gather around us.

"You saved Termina," One of the citizens said, "Do you want to stay for the celebration tonight?"

"Sure. First, I have to take some of my friends home," I replied.

* * *

**Hope you enjoy the story so far. Next chapter will be the last one.**


	19. Chapter 19

**After Midna goes home and Hilda goes back to Lorule, Zelda goes to Termina to celebrate with Buttercup...**

* * *

Zelda's P.O.V

Buttercup is wearing a gown that is pastel pink, and her elbow legnth sleeves are lined with lace. Her dress has a neckline that's also lined with lace. She is also wearing a crown, and her hair is beautifully curled. I am wearing the silver armor that my father once used to wear long ago.

I approach her as the others dance. The carnival is so fun- lots of music, and lots of people celebrating. A Zora band is playing the song called "Ballad of the Windfish" as I ask Buttercup to dance with me.

"We can dance," Buttercup said as we start dancing.

We gaze into each other's eyes, and she smiles. "Zelda, do you care for a first kiss?" She asked.

"Yes," I replied.

Our faces are mere inches apart, and I smile into her plump pink lips. Her lips press against mine, and I blush. We kiss for a few more seconds, not caring if the ones around us think that we're being ourselves. We are in our own little world, and the only thing I see and feel is my love, right beside me.

We then stop kissing as we continue dancing. "Who needs a prince, anyways?" Buttercup asked.

"I don't need one," I replied.

"Me neither. I'm like your female prince, right?"

"Yes..."

We kiss for the second time.

* * *

**Meanwhile, at Lorule Castle, there is a celebration...**

* * *

Hilda's P.O.V

I walk down the stairs, and Ravio is waiting for me. He takes my hand as we start to dance. He is very handsome tonight, with a formal violet tunic. And he isn't wearing his rabbit-like hat. I smile, and he smiles back. We're becoming more than just friends...

"Hilda, will you become my girlfriend?" He asked.

"Yes," I replied as we kiss for the first time. My heart flutters.

We gently break from the kiss as Ravio starts to speak. "Hilda, I've known you for years. I have a crush on you ever since we first met. When we first met, you were in the courtyard staring out the window at the kingdom, as if you're surveying the land. When I approached you at the time, you turned around, and asked me about who I am," Ravio said.

"I remember that moment, Ravio..." I replied.

"And I introduced myself upon hearing the question, although I stuttered at first. Maybe that is because you're so beautiful."

"I remember when it happened."

_Flashback_

_As I hear the footsteps behind me, I turn around, and I notice a boy around my age. There is a slight pink on his cheeks. "Who are you?" I asked. _

_"Um... Well, I don't mean to... My name's R..." He stuttered._

_"What's your name?"_

_"My name's Ravio," He blurted out. _

_"I forgot to introduce myself at first. I thought that an intruder is about to get me. My name's Hilda, and I'm the princess of Lorule."_

I smile at Ravio as our faces are mere inches apart. I press my lips against his lips, and he does the same. "Everyone thinks I'm beautiful," I whispered.

"Your reaction at the time is so adorable, that I have no words left," Ravio replied.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed the story. Tell me what you think about the story, especially the cute ending involving Ravio and Hilda.**


End file.
